Life in France: On the Run
Life in France: On the Run is an American-French 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy-drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Pathé. It's a sequel to Life in France. It stars Charlotte Hope, Chloe Bennet, Ben Stiller, David Schwimmer, Eric Darnell, Jessica Chastain, Alex Wyndham, Kristen Bell, Chris Rock, Jada Pinkett Smith, Martin Short, Bryan Cranston, Tony Robinow, David Tennant, and Omid Djalili. Premise 3 years after the events of the first film, Claudia and her friends are excited about the crew are coming to Seattle, Washington. But the problem is the Scottish bounty hunter goes after her friends Plot TBD Cast Protagonists * Charlotte Hope as Claudia Petit - A shy, curious, sympathetic French aerospace engineer * Chloe Bennet as Maddison Foster - A Chinese-America pilot * David Schwimmer as Louis Smith - A nervous American zoologist * Kristen Bell as Joy DuBois - An energetic American-French zookeeper Supporting * Eric Darnell as Eric Thompson - * Jessica Chastain as Giselle Morgan - * Ben Stiller as Sam Kennedy - * Chris Rock as Paul Johnson - * Jada Pinkett Smith as Lizzie Hopper - * Martin Short as Dr. Peter Adams - * Bryan Cranston as Professor Thomas Pierce - A tough British * Tony Robinow as Charles van Kaiser - * Chris Miller as Rico Pratt - * Alex Wyndham as Raphael Fellows - * Kelly Clarkson as Luna James - * Nick Jonas as Nolan Knight - * will.i.am as Finn Mark - * Andrew Richter as Maurice Smith - * Tina Fey as Sonia Cruz - A tomboyish aerialist and Sam's love interest. * Avril Lavigne as April Melville - The leader of TBD * TBD as TBD TBD - The second common of TBD The Lighten-Up Crew * Pitbull as Hector Velasquez - the leader of The Lighten-Up Crew and the love interest of Luna James. * Caroline Hjelt as Juliana Rose - Sally's twin sister who stopped dancing and singing due to one incident where she performed on the glass stage that was filled with crystals but then the glass broke due to the fragile floor and caused her legs to have scars and blisters and it took 5 months of healing her wounds. It cost her reputation, career, confidence, her chances of her performance * Aino Jawo as Sally Rose - Juliana's twin sister who wants to convince her sister to return to the tour but unfortunately for Juliana, during the incident, the glass broke which her legs to have scars and blisters. * Saoirse Ronan as Tara Marlin - A dancer who is tried to do the best by flipping around but ends up hurting her butt due to her clumsiness. * Kate Micucci as Wendy ??? - * Rachel Bloom as Eliza ??? - * Anna Kendrick as Mary Hart - a guitarist * Justin Timberlake as Marvin Reid - the DJ * Freddie Highmore as Fred Meyers - * Jack Black as Jackson Sharp - * Sacha Baron Cohen as David Hope - * Gabriel Iglesias as Carlos C. - * Ice-T as Lucas K. Turner - * Bill Skarsgård as Robert Greener - a love interest of Claudia who is the rival of Raphael. Until he founds a new girlfriend for him. Antagonists * David Tennant as Malcolm Abercrombie - A Scottish bounty hunter, assigned by a police officer, who goes after Claudia and her friends in different countries. ** Rupert Everett as Sam ** James Corden as Mark ** Mike Myers as Greg ** Eddie Murphy as Kyle ** Angelina Jolie and Seth Rogen as Charlotte and Joey - two other minions of Malcolm who service him by * Omid Djalili as Adil Atiyeh - The boss of Malcolm who hired him after he wants to hire Returning characters * Various * ??? as Transcripts Life in France: On the Run/Trailer Transcript Life in France: On the Run/Transcript Tropes TBD Tie-ins and Promotions TBD Soundtrack Songs heard in the film * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * J'envoie valser - Zazie (in the scene where Joy has a flashback about * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? Original songs * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? * ??? by ??? Songs heard in the trailers * ??? by ??? (Teaser trailer) * ??? by ??? (First trailer) * ??? by ??? (Second trailer) * ??? by ??? (Final trailer) Trivia * This movie is based on Similarities to other films * The scene where Claudia plays the violin while at the Tower of London is similar to the scene where Yi plays her violin * The scene where Joy and Louis look for her mother at the streets of Madagascar is similar to the scene where Tip and Oh look for her mother around the park. * The scene where Malcolm calls on the phone about Claudia and her friends is similar * The scene where Cameos * Quotes Sally: Long ago, we were at the top of the rank of best bands in the world tour. Each performance, we would do different kinds of tricks. Everyone loved us, mostly Juliana. Juliana was known for her ballet performance. She boosted our reputation and lives. Each trick she does was the jump of life! Because of this, Juliana can also play the flute and whenever she heard songs, she would change the style and use it to perform on stage. I would assist her with music ---- (Joy holds the tickles to show her friends.) Joy: Guys! I have some great news! We're going to Madagascar! 'Louis: '''And make sure that you have water and hat because it's hot in Madagascar. Oh, by the way, don't forget this. '''Claudia: '''What's that, Louis? (Louis gives her some tulips and ruby '''Claudia: '''Whoa... This is so... beautiful. What you get that from? '''Louis: '''I got this from the store. ---- (Claudia and Maddison saw Joy crying while holding a sea lion plush and at Roman Forum.) '''Claudia: '(to Maddison) Why Joy is crying? It's because someone hurt her feelings? Or something? (The first policeman comes to Claudia and Maddison.) 'Policeman #1: '''I think I know what it is. It's because her mother has been missing for years. '''Joy: '(sadly) I remember she used to take me to Rome when I was 9 years old. Now, she's gone and I'll never see or heard her again... (Joy takes her necklace out and opens it which reveals a picture of her mother and her together. The flashback begins where they used to play together. Young Joy touches her nose from Production TBD Reception TBD Spin-off film TBD Rating TBD Category:PG-Rated films Category:Movies Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:American animated films Category:French animated films Category:Pathé Category:American films Category:French films